Extra Pets
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Dr. Animo adopts a cat and adds him to his pet collection until Roger threatens to get rid of the animal once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Ben Ten characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

''It's time for supper, my pets,'' Dr. Animo said to his animals. He walked into the kitchen until he saw a Can O' Crickets on the counter. *I'll feed my frog first* he thought. The sound of a cat's meow was why his eyes widened in shock for a second. Dr. Animo approached the door before he opened it. His jaw dropped in disbelief when he viewed a black cat.

Dr. Animo crouched and stretched out his hand. ''It is time to find out if you are friendly or timid,'' he said.  
He focused on the cat while it sniffed his hand. He smiled when it purred before he scratched its face.  
''What a kind cat,'' Dr. Animo said until he lifted it. After carrying it into his apartment, he closed the door.

Dr. Animo focused on the cat as it jumped out of his arms and sat on the floor. Crouching again, he checked to see if it was a boy or a girl. ''It appears that you are a boy. Do you like the idea of being called Midnight?''

The cat purred another time before Dr. Animo faced his other animals. ''I never forgot about you, my pets,'' he said as he smiled. He stood and obtained food for the creatures until he eventually concentrated on Midnight. ''Hmmm. I may have a can of wet cat food in case of strays appearing.'' Dr. Animo returned to his kitchen and searched for a can. Grinning, he found one and opened it.  
After placing the food on a paper plate, he approached Midnight and fed him. ''I'll get a bowl of water for you, Midnight.''

Dr. Animo located the bowl in his kitchen and filled it with water before he placed the item near his new pet. His fingers touched one side of Midnight's face until the latter purred. ''I apologize for not having a litter box, but I could place newspapers on the floor prior to buying one tomorrow. I will also have to purchase more cans of cat food along with litter,  
a collar, etc.'' Dr. Animo began to scratch Midnight's back. Another purr happened to be the cat's reply.

The thought of resting with Midnight on top of his body later that evening appealed to him. He smiled at the mental image of the cat curled in a ball and purring. A sudden knock on the door caused Dr. Animo to gasp and turn his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Animo walked to the door and opened it again. A frown formed on his face the minute he saw his landlord.

''What are you doing here, Roger?''

''Your rent is due today, Animo,'' Roger said.

Dr. Animo's eyes widened for a moment before he closed the door very quickly. *I forgot about the rent!* he thought.  
He observed Midnight sitting and tilting his head out of curiosity. A tiny smile appeared on his face due to the adorable animal.  
Dr. Animo was alert as soon as Roger opened the front door and entered the apartment. He saw the other man's sudden frown.

''Are there any extra animals in the apartment?'' Roger inquired. His eyes settled on many animals until he noticed Midnight.  
''I guess the new cat answers my question,'' he said.

''Why are you asking about my pets, Roger?''

''There are too many creatures, Animo. Perhaps your furry friends should go to a local animal shelter.  
Maybe you'll remember when your rent is due if they are gone.''

Dr. Animo gasped at the thought of Roger removing the animals. He could not bear the idea of viewing the empty apartment.  
His eyes became bigger again as soon as Roger lifted Midnight by his scruff. He heard Midnight while he hissed at the man.  
''You are hurting my cat!'' he exclaimed. Gasping again, he viewed his landlord opening the door and throwing the feline out of the apartment.

''MIDNIGHT!'' Dr. Animo shouted while he ran to where the cat landed on his feet. He followed Midnight as the feline fled down the street.

''MIIDNIIIIIIIIIGHT!'' Dr. Animo shrieked until the animal disappeared from his sight. Exhausted, he collapsed on his hands and knees while tears streamed down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

''You are crying due to one cat?'' Roger asked while he approached Dr. Animo. After shaking his head in disbelief, he frowned at him. ''I guess you can keep your furry friends tonight, but they are going to a shelter tomorrow.'' He observed Dr. Animo standing and facing him. Roger tilted his head in confusion when Dr. Animo sobbed and scowled at him. ''It was just a cat,'' he said.

''Midnight was important to me!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed as his body trembled with rage.

''Why?'' Roger asked.

''Midnight chose me to be his companion!'' Dr. Animo sobbed. He walked by Roger and eventually entered his apartment.  
He closed the door until he noticed the empty paper plate. Additional tears streamed down his face since he was unable to feed Midnight again.

*I couldn't prevent Roger from throwing Midnight outside* Dr. Animo thought. Sobbing again, he began to rest on the floor until he closed his eyes. A loud hiss was why he woke up many hours later. ''Midnight?'' Dr. Animo inquired as he sat up.  
He tilted his head in confusion when he heard another hiss. His eyes widened in disbelief for a few seconds.

*Perhaps Midnight is enraged due to my inability to protect him from Roger* Dr. Animo pondered. He wondered if he imagined a hissing cat due to his guilt. His frown returned after he glanced at his other pets. ''I won't let Roger take any of you to a shelter.''

Dr. Animo gasped when Roger knocked on the door again. After standing, he faced the front door and glowered. His pets were not going to a local animal shelter. He viewed his landlord opening the door and walking into the apartment.

''Your furry friends are going to new homes,'' Roger said. He observed Dr. Animo standing in front of a tarantula in its case and scowling. He heard a sudden hiss and turned his head until he gasped. The sight of a certain black cat caused him to step back.

''Midnight?'' Dr. Animo inquired before the cat hissed at Roger. After gasping, he viewed his landlord trembling.

''Keep your furry friends, Animo!'' Roger exclaimed until he ran.

Dr. Animo smiled and lifted Midnight before the latter purred in his arms.

''You terrified Roger, Midnight. You're a wonderful addition to my pets.'' Dr. Animo continued to smile as tears of happiness streamed down his face.

The End


End file.
